


Cult Fredelighjem

by yvonna



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cult, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: I made a Cult for Elder Scrolls, but it ended up evolving a bit beyond what I originally met to do.





	1. The Cult

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Band of Misfits (SYOC)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344241) by Avvkirr. 



> You are Free to use my Cult, and any characters however you want as long as you tell me, and mention my story in yours.

Back when the Land was at war, and all were fighting one another a group of around 160 people of varying races and ages grew tired of the constant fighting -all having lost many of there loved ones- had managed to find one another and decided, as there was no way any of THEM could stop the fighting, to simply leave it. 

Most had already taken all they had when they left what remained of their families or homes, several had managed to get carts, some had more, and other less. The group had no idea where to go, the whole of the land as far as they knew was in conflict, a conflict that none of them wanted to be apart of anymore. One, a Snow elf named Faire who said they had been stolen and kept as a prize for many years before the fighting gave them a chance to escape, spoke of an underground labyrinth that had once been in use, but was now left abandoned, they said that it was far from here, and that the exact location was unknown to them, as well as the labyrinths layout itself. 

They debated on if this was the right place to go, a place with no exact location that was a maze that they had no knowledge of. Many feared they would wind up trapped, others feared getting there itself would be impossible, and perhaps even worthless, as the fighting could very well be there as well now. Still more worried about any beast that may call the place home, as they no longer wished to fight, and had no will to do so. 

A man stepped up, and he spoke. He spoke about how most of them kept expressing no hope, but the fact that they were here, and not dead belled their beliefs, if they had no hope they would have let themselves die long ago. How they said they no longer wished to fight, but how they would never fight for land or wealth, for religion or power, they would not seek out war, they would fight solely to defend each other. If they wish for a new life, they would have to work for it, that it would not be an easy task, but if they were not willing, then that they should leave, and let the ones who wished to live in peace move forward. 

No one left, and they moved forward, defending themselves as needed, taking what they could find and raiding the already dead, as they moved they noticed less and less fighting but more beasts. No one died during the walk. No one did not have at least basic fighting abilities, and most had more than that. Some were healers, and together they all shared the knowledge they had whilst other did not, and over the long slow journey They all had basic training or at least understanding in most things.

They had reached the area Faire had said the labyrinth was, and now must simply find it. The area was large however and it took many months before they found the entrance, and as was feard, it was now home to many beasts. Setting up camp around the entrance, trying to come up with a strategy.

It was decided one healer and several of their strongest would take a rope and go in, clearing out the bests, and mapping the way.

It was more than a year later in the middle of Hearthfire that the Fronts, as they had come to be called, came racing out excitedly, beaming and smiling, joyful and brimming with excitement, talking over one another, and being barely coherent. 

It was not until Tasius, the man who had stepped up to become the leader and the one to have made that speech so long ago stepped forward that the full story could be heard.

The had found a large open room, with more than enough space for them to set up their own town. IT seemed solid and had one large stone pillar in the center that rose all the way to the top. They had cleared out the beasts in there, and in the surrounding tunnels and paths.

It was decided that Tasius and the members that had more knowledge in building and/or plants would go with the Fronts to explore the cavern and see if it was viable.

And it was.

It took years, many many years to make their own settlement, to find plants that grew in darkness, to find plant the glowed in the dark. Both of which were found in the labyrinth. The Travelers, the group that would go above ground, who had the most training in magic, worked on making the area more than just a clearing, for fear of when more people would come.

And they would come. They would either use the land they had and force it to ruin, or someone would step up as a leader and end the fighting, resulting in a population increase, and in people going out to find, to take, more land.

The Travelers went to the forest and gather seeds and dug up small trees to being the back and start there own forest, they found a river, and with work and determination managed to make a large deep creek run through there to be forest, they built a small bright to travel across but made sure to make it as hidden as possible. 

The years past, their forest grew, and so did the creek, the fast-moving water carving more as it flowed, Beast that they had found and trained were introduced to the forest, loyal to them, they would be a good guard, never mind the other creatures that had taken up residence it there ever growing and carefully maintained forest.

More time passed, years n years. They had come to call their home Fredelighjem, and themselves Freds. They had grown much and Tasius had passed on, leaving his son, and then granddaughter, as the leader. Taina had been born in Fredelighjem and had never known anything else, as did many by this point, learning of the past from teachers and books that had been brought with them, or written after. 

The only ones to leave were those with magical talent who were trained from a young age to be travelers. 

Taina Had also been allowed to leave, once she became of age she was taken by the leader of the travels to learn the forest until she knew it as well as her own home.  
She was taken by the Fronts to learn the paths that were not used every day and to learn of the other two ways out, and the traps that made them dangerous.

It was her own great-great-great grandson Taavetti who found what would become there most scared of object during his own learning of the forest. 

A strange unknown metal cube that was covered in runes. and it spoke to Taavetti, told him things about the world that he or anyone else in Fredelighjem should know, and gave him warnings of things to come. 

He was not the only one who could hear it, others too could hear it as long as they held it. 

It was a gift from the unknown, given to them as a reward for leaving the violence and prospering on there own.  
It became the center of there universe, it gave them information that they otherwise would never have learned, it warned them of attacks from beast and sweeps of illness, giving them time to prepare and react before anything could happen. 

And as the years past, there was not a living member of the Fredelighjem Who did not trust and worship the Cube and the Unknown that had gifted it to them.

One day the Cube told them that a girl would be born in an hour and that she would be it, holder, able to hear its voice always. The girl was born and named Bai, she was then taken with her mother to the Temple of the Cube to be raised until she was old enough, and then to live alone so that she could not be unduly influenced.

More time passed, and one day the Cube told them of a town being started up outside their forest, Near where the creek and turned back into a river and flowed ever on. It told them that they should watch them and that in two years time they should still some of the males, just one or two, and bring them here to bring new blood to Fredelighjem.

And so they did, and every five years after that they would take two males, and the managed to build a reputation for their forest as very dangerous, which did attract adventure seekers, but they could be killed, or if used to add new blood.

The Town of Vertwater was rightly terrified of the forest and did not trespass.

Indeed most of Fredelighjem had decided that the town was a boon, something that could be used that they need not worry about. after all, even if they did try anything, the Cube would warn them first, as it always did.

And stories of war and no peace were only very old stories to the current people of Fredelighjem, warnings that they took to heart, but not something to ever really touch them.

Outsiders were not trusted, the cube had told them so, confirming what their ancestors left behind, but Outsiders could be useful none the less.

And so life continued on.

 

Important members:  
Birger - Leader  
Asmund - Head of the Fronts  
Bernadette - Second in command of the Fronts  
Efigenia - Head of the Travelers  
Ula - Second in command of the Travelers  
Jorgen - In charge of farming and food  
Rasmus - In charge of Books.  
Agafya - Head Teacher  
Bai - Holder of the Cube  
Beyza - Born entirely white, from her hair to her skin, to her eyes.

 

Teachers  
Rasmus  
Agafya  
Leanna  
Agape  
Gjurd  
Godtfred  
Salomon 

 

Notable Members of the Fronts  
Herleif - Twin to Herleifr  
Stigr  
Vilhelm  
Abra  
Berenice  
Rochelle  
Adamaris  
Bernice  
Willamar 

 

Notable members of the Travelers  
Herleifr - Twin to Herleif  
Trygve  
Vidar  
Abha - Twin to Adah  
Adah - Twin to Abha  
Enok  
Eimhir  
Zosia  
Eevi 

 

* Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

* They all worship the Unkown and the cube. This has become their religion.

* Most members, because of the years underground are pale, borderline grey, but with the adding of new blood every 5 years, or from males that go into the forest, they have some members who have wildly different skin. You must also realize that all Travelers are tanner than the rest of Fredelighjem, as they -form a young age- Go above ground, Most Travelers are also from the same blood, as talent in magic is something you must have to be a Traveler.

* The main clothes are a leather they make from the beasts that live in the east sector, as They are large, easy to kill and breed quickly. This leather is wrapped tightly around the skin. Adding more to your outfit is allowed, but some have clothing that is for their group only.

* The leader wears a special belt. 

* Members of the Fronts wear the skulls of their victories. 

* Members of Travelers wear loose, skirts of different cuts around their legs, this can make it harder to see their legs, as well as trick the eye. They also have leafs and flowers around their heads and shoulders and backs in a strang cloak form, this always them to hide more easily in the forest.

* Wearing shoes is not something they really do, some do wear shoes, but it's rare. Most have hard calluses that protect their feet.


	2. Birger - Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birger - Leader  
>  Character page

Name: Birger Fred

The Leader

 

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 38

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship: Polygamy, as are most of Fredelighjem.

 

Personality: Growing up as he had, knowing he would be the leader of Fredelighjem, and with the lack of any real violence, he is mostly carefree and childish. He can take his duties very seriously, but is often likely to be found slacking off, as the leaders' main job nowadays is to keep track of all their people, to settle disputes and to make sure the Heads and others who run specific areas do not slack off. He is often the deciding vote on any issues, as his vote is worth three. Of his responsibilities the one he does more than any others is making sure he knows the people, and he does. He could list of any member, their age, immediate family, job, and favorite color, all off the top of his head. He doesn't bother the Heads and other very much and thinks little about what they may be doing. He spoils his daughter, and is very happy about her existence, as the cube informed him that she would do something amazing one day. 

Likes: The sweet berries that glow in the dark that they name balberrys. The color blue.

Dislikes: Sour foods, the monsters in the north sector.

Hobbies: Writing, Reading. Talking to the others.

Skills/Abilities: They have mastered how to use both a sword and bow and arrows. They are very good at politics matters and settling disputes among the others.

Any magic?: No

 

Combat style: They all have the same general combat style, developed from a hosporge of others over the centuries. The fight quickly and silently, they process information quickly and act accordingly, they always go for fatal attacks, and because of this they are well trained in doughing, they avoid, and attack swiftly. As he is neither a Member of the Fronts or Travels he is not a strong or fast, and soft, footed.

Weapon of choice/s: He prefers a sword

 

Build: Muscular? Lean

Hair color & style: Long Black hair, twisted up into a half bun half ponytail.

Eye color: Glowing blue, with wide slited pupils.

Skin tone: Pale

Height: 5'7

Weight: 170ibs

Other: He has the tattoo of the leader on his face. Glowing Blue Lines around his face.

 

Family: He has a 3-year-old Daughter name Filore.

 

Friends: Only other members.

Allies/Companions/Merry Band of Misfits: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

 

Strangers: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

Enemies: All outsiders

Higher authority: the only higher power then him is the Cube, which everyone obeys.

 

Religion: They worship the Unknown and the Cube.

Dragons coming back: Unless the dragons bother them they would not care.

Supernatural creatures: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

 

Daedric princes: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

Betrayal: Death

 

Modern Technology: It would be compared to the cube, it is likely that they will believe that whoever owns it is also blessed by the Unkown.

 

 

Physical: (Pick one of the numbers)  
4  
Mental:  
4


	3. Asmund - Head of the Fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmund - Head of the Fronts  
> Character Page

Name: Asmund Fred

Head of the Fronts

 

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 50

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship: Polygamy, as are most of Fredelighjem.

 

Personality: A serious and Quiet person by nature, he loves battle more than most anything, and spend much of his free time looking for monsters in farther and farther areas of the labyrinth. When he cannot do this he is often found in the blacksmithing area making new weapons, of tending to his or Training other members of the Fronts. He often thinks about how he could find more -and better- battles if he were to leave, and in truth, if he were not the leader of the Front, he would have already left but as he hates those who skive their responsibilities more then any other he will not leave. Not until a new leader is decided.

Likes: Snecking, hunting, exploring the tunnels, The quite, Weapons Work.

Dislikes: Laziness, slackers, Those who are loud.

Hobbies: Training, forging weapons

Skills/Abilities: Smithing, Sneaking, Using a battle Axe. Hand to hand combat. Swordsmanship.

 

Any magic?: No

 

Combat style: They all have the same general combat style, developed from a hosporge of others over the centuries. The fight quickly and silently, they process information quickly and act accordingly, they always go for fatal attacks, and because of this they are well trained in doughing, they avoid, and attack swiftly.   
As a Member of the Fronts, his pysical stregth is higher that other members. He has also trained in the use of battle axes', Daggers and swords, he has basic knowledge of archery, but never learned much as he prefers close combat.

 

Weapon of choice/s: His battle ax, a sword, and throwing daggers.

 

Build: Muscular.

Hair color & style: His hair is black, and cut very close to his head.

Eye color: Black

Skin tone: Dark.

Height: 7'3

Weight: 400ibs, but its all muscle.

Other: He has the tattoo that marks him the leader of the Fronts, two lines on his stomick that look like an X. 

 

Family: His Mother was a Blacksmith, and his father was one of the outsiders used for new blood.

 

Friends: Only other members.

Allies/Companions/Merry Band of Misfits: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

 

Strangers: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

Enemies: All outsiders

Higher authority: He listens and does as told, but he does not respect Birger

Religion: They worship the Unknown and the Cube.

 

Dragons coming back: Unless the dragon bothers them they would not care.

Supernatural creatures: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

 

Daedric princes: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

Betrayal: Death

 

Modern Technology: It would be compared to the cube, it is likely that they will believe that whoever owns it is also blessed by the Unkown.

 

 

Physical: (Pick one of the numbers)  
4  
Mental:  
4

 

-  
During battle/warcry: Death to the Outsiders!


	4. Bernadette - Second in command of the Fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadette - Second in command of the Fronts  
> Character page.

Name: Bernadette Fred

Second in command of the Fronts

 

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 40 

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

 

Personality: Quite and demure looking, most underestimate her, or let her very being slip from their minds, which is something she very much loves and cultivates. She's a sneaking mischievous monster, who loves to hear screams and to watch people look around with confusion. She is not nearly as weak a mousey as she looks, but few people ever seem to remember, even if shes scared them before.

Likes: The Dark, quite, scaring people.

Dislikes: Bight lights, Swimming.

Hobbies: Sneaking up and scaring people, Pranks.

Skills/Abilities: She is expertly good at sneaking. She is also good at pickpocketing, but she doesn't do it to steal, she does it solely to mess with people.

Any magic?: No

 

Combat style: They all have the same general combat style, developed from a hosporge of others over the centuries. The fight quickly and silently, they process information quickly and act accordingly, they always go for fatal attacks, and because of this they are well trained in doughing, they avoid, and attack swiftly.

 

Weapon of choice/s: Sword and shield.

 

Build: Muscular.

Hair color & style: Black hair pulled into a tight bun.

Eye color: Blue

Skin tone: Pale

Height: 5'0

Weight: 150ibs


	5. Efigenia - Head of the Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efigenia - Head of the Travelers  
> Character page.

Name: Efigenia Fred

Head of the Travelers

 

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship: Polygamy, as are most of Fredelighjem.

 

Personality: She often comes off as carefree if you see her outside of battles or the presence of outsiders, and for the most part she is. She does take the position she was graced with seriously, Working hard to be worthy, she works the other members just as hard so they do not reflect badly on her. She has a strange distrust of Beyza that she cannot truly explain to others, that is not truly misplaced. She has good instincts, and is often correct about her feelings. She does not wish to leave Fredelighjem despite her fascination with the moon. She is very religious Deeply Wosherps the Unknown and the Cube, and as such will believe anything Bai says, even if it goes against her own feelings.

Likes: Flowers, Colors, The Moon, Dancing, Music.

Dislikes: Fire, Beyza, Layzness.

Hobbies: Dancing, weaving, climbing, watching the moon

Skills/Abilities: Archery, Sneaking, Forging, Skinning, Plant Identification.

Any magic: yes, Illusion 

Spells: Clairvoyance, Vision of the Tenth Eye, Calm, Fear, Muffle, Invisibility, Pacify.

Combat style: They all have the same general combat style, developed from a hosporge of others over the centuries. The fight quickly and silently, they process information quickly and act accordingly, they always go for fatal attacks, and because of this they are well trained in doughing, they avoid, and attack swiftly.

As a Traveler she has more training in hiding and moving swiftly and silently, She also has more training in Archery and Daggers.

 

Weapon of choice/s: Bow and dagger.

 

Build: A lithe body type, she is tall and willowy, but do not be mistaken, she is strong.

Hair color & style: Her hair is a dark brown, and cut short and slicked with sap to be close to her head.

Eye color: Green

Skin tone: Tan

Height: 6'4  
Weight: 200ibs

Other: She has the tattoo labeling her the leader of the Travelers, lines from her right eye.

 

Friends: Only other members.

Allies/Companions/Merry Band of Misfits: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

 

Strangers: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

Enemies: All outsiders

Higher authority: She obeys

 

Religion: They worship the Unknown and the Cube.

 

Dragons coming back: Unless the dragon bothers them they would not care.

Supernatural creatures: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

 

Daedric princes: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

Betrayal: Death

 

Modern Technology: It would be compared to the cube, it is likely that they will believe that whoever owns it is also blessed by the Unkown.

 

 

Physical: (Pick one of the numbers)  
4  
Mental:  
4

 

-  
Quote/s:  
Introduction: Take males to the cells, kill females.


	6. Ula - Second in command of the Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ula - Second in command of the Travelers  
> Character Page.

Name: Ula Fred

Second in command of the Travelers

 

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 20 

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship: Polygamy, as are most of Fredelighjem.

 

Personality: She's energetic, and is found training or dancing, or exploring more than anything else, this love of moving is a good thing because the only thing she loves more is food. An incident with a giant spider as a child as left her with a crippling fear of them. She trusts Efigenia completely and would do anything she says without a second thought.

Likes: Exploring the forest, Parties, Food, Water.

Dislikes: Spiders

Hobbies: Swimming, Moving.

Skills/Abilities: Archery, foraging.

Any magic?: Yes Conjuration 

Spells: Conjure Frost Atronach, Conjure Storm Atronach, Frost Thrall, Storm Thrall.

 

Combat style: They all have the same general combat style, developed from a hosporge of others over the centuries. The fight quickly and silently, they process information quickly and act accordingly, they always go for fatal attacks, and because of this they are well trained in doughing, they avoid, and attack swiftly.

 

Weapon of choice/s: A Bow 

 

Build: Lean 

Hair color & style: Black med length Hair.

Eye color: Black.

Skin/scales tone: She lightly tan, with some scales on her forehead, Her neck, her outer arms, her chest, around her thighs and her legs. There are more on the rest of her body.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 190ibs


	7. Jorgen - In charge of farming and food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorgen - In charge of farming and food  
> Character page.

Name: Jorgen Fred

In charge of farming and food

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 68

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship: Polygamy, as are most of Fredelighjem.

 

Personality: Serious and controlling, he does not like mistakes, and he hates those who lie or try to cover said mistakes up. He works hard, from the time he wakes till the time he goes to bed.   
Likes: People who follow orders, Schedule, Cooking.

Dislikes: Change, insubordination, thieves

Hobbies: Cooking, Growing his own privet flowers. Cultivating new plants.

Skills/Abilities: Cooking, Gardening. 

Any magic?: No

 

Combat style: He knows the basics, but as he learned them as a child and did not need as he grew older he has only vague knowledge left. But this goes not mean that gardening and cooking equipment can't hurt someone.

 

Weapon of choice/s: A Pan or hoe.

 

Build: Chubby, but muscular.

Hair color & style: Brown, shoulder length.

Eye color: Brown

Skin Tone: Pale

Height: 5'5

Weight: 179ibs


	8. Agafya - Head Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agafya - Head Teacher  
> Character page.

Name: Agafya Fred

Head Teacher

 

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 60 

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship: Polygamy, as are most of Fredelighjem.

 

Personality: Cheerful and happy, she loves children, even if the thought of having her own makes her slightly sick. She's good with kids, naturally patient and a good listener, it is not only children who go to her for advice or to confide in.

Likes: Children, Stories, Sweets.

Dislikes: Spicy Things, Childbirth.

Hobbies: Woodcarving, Reading.

Skills/Abilities: Woodcarving

Any magic?: Yes, Restoration 

Spells: Healing, Fast Healing, Close Wounds, Heal Other, Grand Healing, 

 

Combat style: She has more training than the basic, mainly in how to use a shield and throw daggers, she has more training than others who do not work in fight based jobs solely to be better able to protect children.

Weapon of choice/s: A shield and some throwing daggers.

 

Build: She is slightly chubby.

Hair color & style: Light Brown. in a long low side ponytail.

Eye color: Brown

Skintone: Pale.

Height: 5'4

Weight: 173ibs

She wears a long thing of cloth ties around her that she uses to hide things in.


	9. Rasmus - In charge of Books.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasmus - In charge of Books.  
> Character page.

Name: Rasmus Fred

In charge of Books.

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 92

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Relationship: Polygamy, as are most of Fredelighjem.

 

Personality: As a child he was known for being too smart for his own good, and would often ignore or skip any classes that did not interest him, going and doing as he pleased, this has given him a bit of a reputation, that still exists even as an adult. He has always loved books and started making his own as a teenager, both things of fancy, and of information, information that he got from others, or from his own explorations. He loves his daughter, and is very excepting of her, he worries about her often as he knows that the freedom she has will one day get her into true trouble and that he may have to do things he would rather not to save her. And he will do them. He dislikes how so many can lack any respect for books, stories, and the information and worlds they can give. As far as others are concerned he is a very dark and scary man, and many kids and teens fear him, as most have gotten on his bad side at least once. One Teen was unlucky enough to do so on one of the many days that Rasmus had not slept and still tells horror stories about it.

 

Likes: Books, silence, Soft cute things

Dislikes: Loud talking, Parties, the destruction or mistreatment of books.

Hobbies: Fixing books, reading, writing.

Skills/Abilities: He can fix books.

Any magic?: Alteration 

Spells: Candlelight, Magelight, Telekinesis, Detect Life, Detect Dead

 

Combat style: He Did not care much for training as a child, and ignored or skipped any classes. He does, however, have exception aim and has been known to throw a knife inches from someones face if he sees them mistreating a book.

 

Weapon of choice/s: A bow and dagger type or staff of fury or sword and shield? It can vary but be realistic! How much can your character REALLY fit on their person's?

 

Build: Thin, with some muscle, that mostly comes from lifting stacks of books.

Hair color & style: Long, loose black hair.

Eye color: Blue

Skintone: Pale.

Height: 5'2

Weight: 130ibs

Family: Beyza is his daughter.


	10. Beyza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyza   
> Character page.

Name: Beyza Fred

 

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

 

Personality: Born entirely white and blind, her hearing and sense of touch are exceptional. Others are not sure what to think of her looks and blindness, some think she is a bad omen, and a sign that more new blood is needed, others think it is an issue from the New blood, others still think it is just another thing from the Unknown, The Cube had nothing to say about her.  
Because of the mixed feelings about her, She is left mostly alone, left to do as she please with little opposition, this has to lead to her being mostly uncaring of consequences, as she has never had any, and let her Curiosity grow to insane levels. She often goes off on dangerous adventures around the labyrinth, many who know about her wanderings wonder how it is that she does not get lost and die, This is because she has an amazing memory and sense of direction, as well as developing her own version of echolocation.  
She does not go to the school, she has learned only from her father and Ula, who likes her.

 

Likes: Sweets, book, exploring, Fluffy things, Animals

Dislikes: Fighting, Murder

Hobbies: Exploring, people listening, spying.

Skills/Abilities: She can always tell when she is being lied to. She is strangely good with animals. Sneaking. She is good at lying.

Any magic?: Alteration 

Spells: Candlelight, Magelight, Telekinesis, Detect Life, Detect Dead

 

Combat style: All her training is from her Father and Ula, which means its mostly daggers that she uses. She has her fathers exceptional aim, and thanks to Ula knows how to use a shield, but does not normally carry one, as she finds them heavy and unwieldy.  
.  
Weapon of choice/s: Daggers

 

Build: Lean

Hair color & style: Long White that is pulled back.

Eye color: White

Skintone: White

Height: 4'0  
Weight: 80ibs

Other: No

 

Family: Rasmus is her father and the one who taught her magic.

 

Friends: Anyone~!

Allies/Companions/Merry Band of Misfits: She is curious, not one for fighting despite knowing how she instead wishes to make friend with most other living things.

Strangers: She wishes to know more people, and ask them questions.

Enemies: She sees no one as her enemy, but others could see her as one.

Higher authority: She does as she told, but is likely to find loopholes if she does not like the orders.

Religion: They worship the Unknown and the Cube.

 

Dragons coming back: Curiosity

 

Supernatural creatures: Curiosity

 

Daedric princes: Curiosity

 

Betrayal: Death

 

Modern Technology: It would be compared to the cube, it is likely that they will believe that whoever owns it is also blessed by the Unkown.

 

 

Physical: (Pick one of the numbers)  
4  
Mental:  
4


	11. Bai - Holder of the Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bai - Holder of the Cube  
> Character page.

Name: Bai Fred

Holder of the Cube

 

Race: Because of the mix of races from the 160, the interbreeding and living in what is basically a cave they have changed into there own race, they simply consider themselves Freds.

Age: physically, and mostly mentally 13

Gender: Female

Sexuality: No. And as the holder of the cube, she is never allowed to have anything even remotely like sex, even as an adult, as sex can lead to favoritism, and the hold of the cube must be impartial.

 

Personality: Quite and listless, she spends all her time in the Temple of the Cube, she is mostly withdrawn, listening to the Cube has led her to know more than any should. She has been the holder for many years, as once she was born the Cube said she was to be such, and once she was 13, stopped her aging proses, or at least, something did. She longs for the day the cube informers her that it is time for a new holder and believes that once she is no longer the holder will be able to age once more and be able to leave if given the chance she would leave Fredelighjem in a heartbeat. The years trapped and spent mostly alone but for the Cube and the messager who came once a day for infermation have left her Apathitic, adn tired, shehas grown boared of the world and the constent infermation that she does not want, but despite this infermation she is still 13, she stoped aging many years ago its true, but she also stopped all education and has been left alone, leaving her with a lack of understanding on how people really work, and without social skills, many emptions she has never experanced and does not truly understand. After all, the Cube can only tell her so much. She is never caught by surprise and can come off as creepy, even to the others of Fredelighjem.

Likes: The idea of freedom. Dreaming. Colors.

Dislikes: Being trapped in the Temple. White.

Hobbies: Cleaning. If she is alone she will pretend to be a warrior with her knife.

Skills/Abilities: she is very smart, but as she lask any real...anything, and has no real skills.

Any magic?: No

 

Combat style: She is not to fight, or learn how.

 

Weapon of choice/s: She has a small knife that she has hidden away

 

Build: she is small and thin

Hair color & style: She has very long Black hair.

Eye color: Black

Skin tone: Pale

Height: Very Short

Weight: She is very light

Other: She has the ruins of the Cube carved on her body.

 

Family: She has none.

 

Friends: No one.

 

Allies/Companions/Merry Band of Misfits: Who knows? The Cube could say anything, and they could do anything. Apathy for the most part.

 

Strangers: For the most part she would feel nothing unless the cube told her something, or they did something that she would see as unusual, or that went against what the cube has said. Then she would probably follow them for as long as she was able.

Enemies: Anyone the cube says will harm her.

Higher authority: Technically Birger is higher than her, but as the holder of the cube she has become higher than any other, and with the lack of outsides to be higher than her, and with the cube whispering in her ear, she has no real concept of anyone being higher than her and would treat such people the same as she treats others.

Religion: She worships the Unknown and the Cube.

 

Dragons coming back: She sees it as a time of change, and wonders if it will affect her. The Cube has not told her.

Supernatural creatures: All outsiders are hated to a degree, males can be used.

 

Daedric princes: She has no real feeling toward them, as she has had no interaction with them, just what the cube tells her.

Betrayal: Death

 

Modern Technology: It would be compared to the cube, it is likely that they will believe that whoever owns it is also blessed by the Unkown.

 

 

Physical: (Pick one of the numbers)  
4  
Mental:  
4

 

-  
Quote/s:  
Introduction: I knew you'ed be coming.


	12. Drawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put a picture, but couldn't get it to work, so here's a link.

You can see drawings of the named charters here

https://www.flickr.com/photos/154277860@N02/38928454832/in/dateposted-public/


End file.
